Various active flow control methodologies have emerged as a method for enabling advancement in efficiency and operational capabilities for fixed-wing aircraft. However, practical use of modern flow control techniques has been hindered by high power requirements, integration challenges, and insufficient control authority of existing methods. CU Aerospace (CUA) and the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign (UIUC) have teamed to develop an innovative cyclotronic arc-plasma flow control actuator, which can be utilized to alleviate turbulent boundary-layer separation. By embedding a pair of coaxial actuator electrodes within a magnetic field, a sweeping plasma arc is produced which acts to enhance mixing of the flow, similar to a traditional, passive vortex generator. The result is a novel flow control technique that combines the efficiency of vortex-based mixing for inhibiting boundary-layer separation with on-demand capabilities.